1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light guiding bar, a backlight assembly having the light guiding bar and a display apparatus having the light guiding bar. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light guiding bar capable of controlling a viewing angle and displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image, a backlight assembly having the light guiding bar and a display apparatus having the light guiding bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-emissive flat display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus (“LCD”) includes a backlight assembly providing light, and a display panel displaying an image using the light. In addition, the display apparatus further includes an optical element which may enhance light characteristics to increase efficiency of using the light provided from the backlight assembly.
As the display apparatus is commonly used in various kinds of products, various needs on maintenance of public security and a less power consumption are increased for users of a mobile phone, a laptop computer, etc. For example, a viewing angle of the display apparatus needs to be changed according to users who want to maintain a private mode or open to a public using the mobile phone, the laptop computer, etc.
Conventionally, an additional optical film is attached to a monitor of the mobile phone, the laptop computer, etc., to change the viewing angle. However, the additional optical film is separately kept or carried by users, and the additional optical film is repeatedly attached and detached to the monitor, which are very inconvenient to the users.
In addition, the display apparatus may include a display panel displaying a 3D stereoscopic image in addition to a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. In displaying the 3D stereoscopic image, different images should be respectively inputted to left and right eyes with a time interval, and thus special 3D glasses are conventionally used. However, wearing the glasses is inconvenient because of heavy weight, bad fit and narrow viewing angle of the glasses. Thus, various methods for displaying the 3D stereoscopic image without using the glasses have been studied and developed.